


What Could Have Been

by megacookie2002



Series: She-Ra [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora leaving the Horde for Catra, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catra leaving with Adora, Catradora from the start my guys, F/F, How I wish that episode went, Spoilers for the second episode of the first season, The Sword Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: How S1 E2 "The Sword Part 2" should have gone:Adora just stares at Catra, confused.“Now come on, can we go home already?” Catra asks, smiling.There’s an explosion, and Adora jumps with a gasp, but Catra doesn’t even flinch.Adora stares at Catra, saddened.“I’m not going home, Catra. I can’t. Not after everything I’ve seen. Not after everything Shadow Weaver has done to you! Not after what I’ve just learned!” Adora yells, staring at Catra pleadingly.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	What Could Have Been

Adora runs, desperate to get someone to listen to her, to get them to  _ stop. _ Then she sees it, a tank! This is her chance!

Determined, she races towards it, praying to whatever is out there that the people get out safely. 

“Stop!” she cries, holding her arms out, refusing to budge. 

The tank, miraculously, stops just before hitting her. Then the top opens and-

“Adora!” her friend calls out. 

“Catra?” Adora asks, confused. 

Shadow Weaver deemed Catra too immature to lead a mission, so why is she out in the field? Why is she hurting these people?

Catra runs over the tank before jumping onto Adora, her tail flicking excitedly. 

“They let me drive a tank,” Catra cheers excitedly. “Can you believe it?”

Catra sits back on her legs, smiling excitedly. Adora is still confused, pushing herself up a bit. 

“Catra, I don’t understand. Why are you here?” 

Adora is so confused. Catra can’t be here. She can’t be causing this chaos. Maybe she doesn’t understand. Maybe she doesn’t see what Adora sees. 

Catra gets up and pulls Adora up with her. 

“Uh, duh, we came to find you,” Catra says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“‘Cover for me, Catra. No one will know I’m gone,’” Catra continues in a mock-Adora impersonation, using jazz hands. 

“Seriously, did you just get captured right after you snuck out or--?” Catra pauses, looking confused. “What are you wearing?” Catra asks, gesturing to the flower still behind Adora’s ear, sounding amused. 

“Uh . .” Adora says dumbly, very quickly removing the flower, embarrassed. 

“Look, there’s no time. We have to put a stop to this,” Adora rushes out, desperate to save these people. To save Catra. 

“What? Why?” Catra asks, tilting her head in a manner Adora finds really cute and- 

Focus!

“Because this is a civilian town. Look around! These aren’t insurgents, they’re innocent people!” Adora cries desperately, willing Catra to understand. 

“Yeah, sure. Innocent people who kidnapped a Horde officer,” Catra says sarcastically. 

Adora can see where she’s coming from, but she has it all wrong! She has to tell her! She has to-

“Now come on, let’s get you back to the Fright Zone,” Catra says, grabbing Adora’s hand and pulling Adora behind her. “Shadow Weaver is freaking out.”

Catra then laughs, but it’s an empty laugh. Adora can’t remember the last time she heard Catra’s real laugh. 

“It’d be funny if she weren’t such a terrible person,” Catra says solemnly. 

Adora stops, knowing that she can’t return.  _ They _ can’t return. 

“Catra, no. I can’t go back,” Adora says firmly, pulling herself out of Catra’s grasp, surprising her friend. “Not until the Horde leaves this town alone.”

“You have to help me!,” Adora pleads, wanting to stay by Catra’s side, like they’ve always promised. 

“What are you saying?” Catra asks, looking sad, looking lost. 

“I’m saying this is wrong. They’ve been lying to us, manipulating us. Hordak, Shadow Weaver, all of them,” Adora says shakily, begging Catra to understand that they have to leave.

Catra blinks at Adora stupidly, as if trying to figure Adora out. Maybe she understands! Maybe-

“Duh. Didja just figure that out?” Catra tells her, holding her hands out, stepping towards Adora. 

Adora looks at Catra, shaken. 

“Manipulation is Shadow Weaver’s whole thing. She’s been messing with our heads since we were kids,” Catra states, anger simmering underneath. 

“How could you possibly be okay with that?” Adora asks, breathless. 

“Because. It doesn’t matter what they do. The two of us look out for each other,” Catra tells Adora sincerely. “And soon we’ll be the ones calling the shots,” Catra says with a smile. 

Adora just stares at Catra, confused. 

“Now come on, can we go home already?” Catra asks, smiling.

There’s an explosion, and Adora jumps with a gasp, but Catra doesn’t even flinch. 

Adora stares at Catra, saddened. 

“I’m not going home, Catra. I can’t. Not after everything I’ve seen. Not after everything Shadow Weaver has done to you! Not after what I’ve just learned!” Adora yells, staring at Catra pleadingly.

“We can’t go back there, not when they treat you like scum. Not when they manipulate us to do what they think is right. I can’t let you go back there and let them treat you like that anymore,” Adora cries, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. 

Catra stares at her with wide eyes, her ears back. Adora grabs Catra’s hand.

“Come with me. You don’t have to go back there.  _ Please _ don’t go back there. We can fix this,” Adora pleads, needing to protect Catra, just like she always has. 

“You . . . You want to leave . . . for me?” Catra asks, staring down at Adora’s hand.

“Yes!” Adora cries, the tears still falling. “I thought everything that happened to us was normal! I thought being treated like trash was okay, that it was healthy! I know I haven’t been gone long, and I’m sorry I’ve been so delusional, but it’s not okay! It’s  _ not _ right! I can’t bear the thought of you returning back to the Fright Zone and what Shadow Weaver will continue to do to you!” Adora cries. 

“So come with me! The princesses aren’t as evil as we were told! We could be together! Keep protecting each other! Just like we promised! So please! Come with me!”

Catra stares at Adora, searching her eyes, before smiling and taking Adora’s hand. 

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of doing college homework. Woo-hoo. How's COVID-19 treating y'all? Yeah? Me too. 
> 
> Follow my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/megacookie2002)
> 
> I post stuff to the public, so you don't have to subscribe unless you want some extra stuff. But, you can see my art and my writings for free! I know I post my writings here, but I don't post my art anywhere else anymore because I find that Patreon is the best for it and I like it a lot, so, please check it out.
> 
> And please give me constructive criticism! I'm always trying to grow!


End file.
